<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Up In Smoke by star_wars_hell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687148">Up In Smoke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_hell/pseuds/star_wars_hell'>star_wars_hell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pedro Character Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Shotgunning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_hell/pseuds/star_wars_hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one cigarette left.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Murphy/Javier Peña</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pedro Character Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Up In Smoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry these men don't know how to show emotion without fucking</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       It had been a long day, a long, tiring, hard day. Normally on days like this Steve usually went to bed with Connie and just held her, that always made him feel better, and Javi was usually fucking deep into some “CI”. But It wasn’t normal anymore. Connie had left and Steve had started drinking himself nearly to death on days like this. Javi was worried, so now on days like this, after work they both go over to Javi’s place and sit on his couch in mostly silence just smoking, drinking, and enjoying eachothers silent company. Steve would never mention it but these times just sitting next to Javi did better to calm him down then laying in bed with Connie ever did.<br/>Today had been rough, too many dead end leads and too many people found dead because of shit Pablo had caused. So here they were sitting much too close together on Javi’s couch,thighs and shoulders touching, drinking some cold beers that Steve had just taken out of Javi’s fridge. These moments were the only time Steve’s head decided to quiet down for a while. He could just sit and enjoy the warmth of Javi pressed against him and the cold feeling of a beer in his hand. Javi went to pull a pack of cigarettes out of his shirt pocket.<br/>       “Can I get one.” Steve asks as Javi is pulling out the pack.<br/>       “There’s only one left, sorry, and it’s mine” Javi says with a smirk on his lips<br/>       “Just share it with me then dumbass.” Steve retorts. Javi huffs as he lit the cigarette and took a drag. Steve stared at Javi’s lips as they wrapped around the cigarette. So distracted by the man's lips he almost didn’t notice when Javi passed it to him. Steve took the cigarette from Javi’s hand, fingers brushing against the other man’s and brought it to his lips. His lips touching the same place Javi’s were just seconds ago. Javi stares at Steve and Steve starts to feel like something in the air has shifted. Steve breathes out the smoke slowly, staring back at the other man. Javi takes the cigarette from Steve’s hand and brings it to his lips. He pulls in the smoke and holds it in blowing it out at the other man. Steve leans in towards Javi, he doesn’t exactly know what’s happening but he doesn’t want to stop. Javi takes another drag of the cigarette and closes the gap between them locking his lips against Steve’s. Steve mouth opens slightly letting in the smoke as Javi breathes it out into him. They finish the cigarette like that, Javi breaking away from Steve’s lips to take another drag and then breathing it into Steve’s lungs. Steve’s head is high with the feeling of Javi, Javi’s lips against his, Javi’s breath inside his lungs. It couldn’t be more intimate, Javi filling Steve in ways he never imagined. The cigarette is long gone and Javi is still here, lips pressed against Steve’s, tongue in his mouth. Javi has had enough and he roughly pulls Steve into his lap, both of their cocks hard from the experience they just had. Steve ruts against Javi, their rock hard erections seeking friction.<br/>      “Fuck Steve” Javi groans out into steve’s neck.<br/>      “Yes, please” Steve whimpers too low for anyone to hear.<br/>      “Louder if you want me to hear, Murphy” Javi whispers into his ear.<br/>      “I said please. Please- ahhh fuck me Javi” Steve’s sentence broken by a loud moan when Javi ruts up in the perfect way. Javi pushes Steve off his lap and stares down at him. “Bed. Now.” Steve scrambles to get up off the couch and follow Javi into the bedroom.<br/>      As they walk into the room, Javi shoves Steve down unto the bed and crawls on top of him, latching his lips onto his neck. He puts his hands under Steve’s shirt feeling his way across the man's stomach. He pulls his lips off Steve’s neck just long enough to push the other man’s shirt over his head so he had full access to the man’s chest. Javi kisses down his neck, sucking a bruise into Steve’s collar bone. Javi didn’t care if he left a mark, in fact he really hoped he did, a reminder to Steve that whatever this was between them Steve was his now. Javi dragged his tongue and lips down Steve’s chest, taking time to stop and bite and take one of his nipples into his mouth, then lowering further down his stomach until he reached the waistband of Steve’s jeans. Javi looked up at Steve asking for permission as his hands went towards Steve’s belt. Steve answered by staring down at Javi and nodding enthusiastically. Javi slowly undid his belt and then started taking the other man’s denim jeans down his legs along with his boxers, leaving Steve’s leaking cock to bob up to his stomach. Steve lets out a sharp gasp as Javi takes his cock in hand and licks up a drop of precum from the tip.<br/>       “Fuck Javi, don’t tease me. Please.” Steve groans out dragging out the last syllable as Javi licks a long stripe down his length. Javi moves away from Steve and before the other man can complain Javi pulls open his nightstand drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube.<br/>       “I’m gonna need this if you want me to fuck you so bad, Stevie” Steve whimpers out at the silly petname as well as the thought of Javi actually fucking him.<br/>Javi sets himself back down between Steve’s thighs and squirts some lube onto his fingers. As he presses one finger at Steve’s entrance he takes Steve's cock down his throat at once leaving Steve to make a long drawn out moan. While Steve is distracted by the wet heat of his mouth Javi slowly presses his finger into him, fucking in and out of him in a slow pace as he bobs up and down on his dick. Javi starts to add a second finger, not wanting to go too fast, so as not to hurt Steve. When Javi curls his fingers just right Steve cries out and his dick twitches in Javi’s mouth.<br/>      “Fuck, Javi! Right there!”<br/>      Javi smiles and groans around Steve's cock as he fucks into him making sure to hit his prostate on every stroke. Steve starts fucking himself down onto Javi’s fingers and Javi takes that as a cue to add a third. After fucking Steve on his fingers for a few minutes more, Javi can’t take it anymore he needs to fuck him. Javi pulls his fingers out of Steve and his mouth off his dick and Steve whines at the loss.<br/>       “Shh Stevie it’s gonna feel so good in just a second.” Javi crawls up Steve’s body until he takes his face in one hand and kisses him while lining himself up and sinking into Steve as slowly as he can. Steve groans loudly against Javi’s lips and it takes everything in him to not just fuck into Steve in one thrust. Javi fucks into him in slow thrusts adding in an inch at a time till he bottoms out.<br/>       “God, feel so good for me Steve, so good” Javi groans out as Steve clenches around him at the praise. Javi pauses his thrusts so Steve can get used to the fullness.<br/>       “Javi, if you don’t fuck me right now I’m gonna kill you.” Steve sounds wrecked, all breathy moans and grunted out syllables.<br/>       Javi pulls out slowly until only the tip of his cock is still in Steve and then thrusts in hard and deep, filling Steve up in one smooth fast stroke. Javi starts a pace that’s slow enough that it’s driving Steve crazy, fucking in and out, dragging his cock along Steve’s walls. Javi changes angle slightly and Steve yells out his name. Javi’s dick twitches inside of him at the sound of his name on Steve’s lips.<br/>       Javi presses his lips into Steve’s neck “Fuck yes love all those pretty noises you make for me, love hearing you moan out my name.” Javi punctuates his words with hard thrusts right into Steve’s prostate which leave him a whimpering mess. Javi speeds up his thrusts trying to pull more sweet noises out of the blonde man under him. Javi bites into Steve’s shoulder to stop the loud moans that erupt from his throat.<br/>       “Fuck Javi touch me. Please touch me.” Javi wraps his hand around Steve’s cock as he grabs onto Steve’s hip, matching the rhythm of his hand to that of his thrusts. Javi’s close and he knows Steve is too. Javi speeds up his hand and kisses his way Steve’s neck mouthing at his jaw.<br/>       “Come on, cum me for me, I know you can, be a good boy and come for me Stevie.” Hearing Javi whisper in his ear and beg him to come is all it takes before Steve is painting his own stomach with his release and clenching down on Javi, sending him over the edge with him. Javi collapses down onto the taller man, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his face into the crook of his neck. Here pressed against Steve, Javi didn;t think about work and how shitty everything was right now all he could think about was Steve and the way his heartbeat sounds and the way he felt and the way he tasted. Javi falls asleep like that, his head on Steve’s chest. For once Javi and Steve sleep peacefully, and Steve didn’t need to know that there was a new pack of cigarettes sitting in Javi’s nightstand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>